


Kageyama melankolis itu—

by unwaltz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwaltz/pseuds/unwaltz
Summary: Hanya Cerita tentang Kageyama yang melankolis setelah kelas tambahan. Mungkin dia terkena demam musim panas? Warnings inside. A TsukiKage fic.





	

Siang yang terik, suara _semi_ pun terdengar karena ini musim panas. Kau tahu? Kelas tambahan di musim panas itu benar-benar mimpi buruk. Yah, walaupun ini bukan mimpi.

 

Tapi di sinilah Kageyama berada, di kelas musim panasnya yang baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun baru beberapa menit selesai, semuanya sudah meningalkan kelas. Hanya ia yang dengan setia duduk di kelas itu, entah karena apa. Mungkin saja kursinya diberi lem atau tiba-tiba kakinya dipegangi oleh 'sesuatu' agak tidak pergi. Ah, yang terakhir sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat ini bukan fic horor.

 

Keheningan menyelimuti, suara _semi_ yang daritadi setia menemani Kageyama mulai berhenti terdengar. Oh, ayolah. Jangan buat suasana menjadi hening begini. Setidaknya siapapun katakan se—

 

"Hari yang membosankan."

 

—suatu. Akhirnya dia bermonolog juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kageyama melankolis itu** **—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 

**Kageyama melankolis itu** **—** **© unwaltz**

**Summary : Hanya Cerita tentang Kageyama yang melankolis setelah kelas tambahan. Mungkin dia terkena demam musim panas? Warnings inside. A TsukiKage fic.**

**Warnings : Sho-ai, typos, OOC, etc.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Pair : TsukiKage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah terdengar walau samar, menuju ke arah Kageyama berada. Tetapi langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas. Sosok itu malah terdiam memperhatikan objek yang berada tak jauh darinya.

 

Sosok itu, Pemuda jangkung bernama Tsukishima Kei yang baru saja ingin masuk kelas melihat pemandangan itu sembari menyeringai.

 

Beberapa meter di depannya, Kageyama sedang duduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang— _menyedihkan?_ Dilihat dari ekspresinya yang melankolis itu.

 

Yah, dilihat bagaimanapun juga Kageyama tidak cocok bersikap begitu, melankolis sekali. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, Tsukishima mendadak penasaran. Yah, apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menggoda _Ou-sama_ yang mendadak melankolis.

 

Ah, lagi-lagi niatnya melenceng. Dari mengajak pulang 'teman lelakinya'— _yang bisa diartikan dalam konteks lain_ —menjadi menggodanya sampai merona sepanjang perjalanan pulang berhubung aku mendapatkan bahan baru. Jadi, tidak masalah kan?

 

"Apa bisa hari ini menjadi sedikit menarik?" Gumam seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela, mendramatisir sekali.

 

Tsukishima mulai buka suara, "... Apa? Kau berharap ada keajaiban sehingga semua tim voli pria karasuno mendadak datang kesekolah dan mengajak latihan?" Pertanyaan normal. Itu hanya pancingan, Tsukishima mengerti.

 

"... Ide bagus" Balas Kageyama, mengabaikan eksistensi teman setimnya itu.

 

Tsukishima tetap tenang dan melanjutkan, "Atau mungkin kau berharap Ukai- _kant_ _ō_ _ku_ mengajak latihan di **pantai** sekaligus liburan?"

 

Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Tsukishima menekankan kata **pantai** di kalimatnya barusan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsukishima, mungkin dia membayangkan Kageyama yang _half naked_ hanya dengan balutan celana pantai— _haha_. Sepertinya dia cukup mesum.

 

"..Hmm, itu boleh juga." Kageyama tetap tidak bergeming.

 

Tsukishima mencoba menahan diri.

 

Apa eksistensinya terlalu kecil untuk disadari? Dia tidak berniat menjadi seperti bocah biru dari fandom sebelah. Lagipula Kageyama tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ada yang mengajaknya berbicara sejak tadi.

 

"Apa kau berharap Oikawa- _san_ datang dan mengajakmu ngobrol?" Pertanyaan penuh emosi tertahan akhirnya diucapkan oleh Tsukishima.

 

"Yah, tidak buruk juga." Kageyama menjawab dengan senyuman kecil tercetak di bibirnya.

 

Sialan. Ekspresi apa itu? Dia mulai tertarik karena topiknya Oikawa? Tahan dirimu Kei, jangan terbawa emosi. Ingat tujuan awalmu adalah mengoda Kageyama.

 

**JANGAN.TERBAWA.EMOSI.**

 

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan bersama ku? Yah, hitung-hitung olahraga." Ucap Tsukishima pada akhirnya. Beruntung _logikanya_ menang ketimbang _egonya_ , dia jadi bisa menguasai diri.

 

Ekspresi di wajah Kageyama berubah malas, seakan-akan hal itu adalah ide bodoh.

 

"Keh, yang benar saja. Jalan-jalan? Di musim panas begini? Kau pasti bercanda. Lagipula—"

 

Kageyama menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Tsukishima harap-harap cemas.

 

"—kau itu cuma bagian dari imajinasiku, tidak nyata." Lanjut Kageyama dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 

Tunggu— _apa?_ Dia bilang Tsukishima tidak nyata? Jadi Kageyama pikir makhluk yang sedari tadi berdialog dengannya itu cuma _fatamorgana?_ Kageyama kira ia sedari tadi berbicara dengan _alter egonya_?

 

_'Kageyama sialan. Malam nanti akan kubuat kau jauh lebih kelelahan dibanding sekedar berjalan-jalan di bawah terik matahari. Kau akan menyesal, Kageyama.' Inner_ Tsukishima mulai mengambil alih dan mulai memancarkan aura-aura _semeish_.

 

"Hmm..Begini saja, malam nanti kau senggang kan? Kurasa Tsukishima- _kun_ akan mengajakmu olahraga—"

 

Tsukishima melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kageyama dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Kemudian ia memposisikan bibirnya tepat di belakang telinga Kageyama sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada rendah yang terkesan seduktif.

 

"— ** _di kamar."_**

 

Kageyama tersentak kaget dan refleks membalikkan tubuhnya—untuk menemukan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang menyeringai tampan ke arahnya.

 

"Ap—Tsukishima?!" Panggil—ralat, teriaknya Kageyama.

 

"Perlukah kuingatkan lagi untuk memanggil nama kecilku saat kita hanya berdua?" Tsukishima melebarkan seringainya. Uh-oh, ini gawat dan Kageyama tahu itu.

 

"U-um, Hai, K-kei?" Bodoh. Itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan dibanding dengan sapaan.

 

"Iya, **_sayang?_** " Jawab Tsukishima sembari menekankan kata sayang.

 

"—bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Kau harus istirahat sebelum acara kita nanti malam. Kurasa kau akan kelelahan, eh?" Lanjut Tsukishima.

 

**Gawat.**

 

Sepertinya Kageyama harus pergi ke rumah teman setimnya— _kecuali Tsukishima_ _tentunya_ karena rumahnya sekarang sedang sepi.

 

Dan dia dalam _bahaya_. Sepertinya dia harus pergi ke tempat Ukai- _kant_ _ō_ _ku_ untuk mencari perlindungan. Tapi Kageyama membatalkan niatnya karena ragu apakah Ukai- _kant_ _ō_ _ku_ lebih memilih _threesome_ atau melindunginya.

 

Sudahlah, Kageyama lelah. Sepertinya dia memang butuh istirahat. Apalagi dia punya acara nanti malam— _doakan saja dia masih bisa berjalan besok._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya nista. Iya, saya sadar diri kok 8")  
> Lagipula saya gak ngerti dengan apa yang udah saya tulis—yang penting saya menyalurkan ide—nista.
> 
> Hahahaha, yasudahlah yang penting tskg bahagia~


End file.
